Rediscover
by Squalus122
Summary: This is a story of loss and finding yourself again. Please read the whole story ...not because I want you but because it will start off very sad..but I can almost promise you will be happy in the end... So please reserve judgement until you have read the whole thing. Unless of course you don't like the writing in general then that's cool...


This is probably the single longest thing I have written in one shot. I am not doing it in chapters because I think it needs to be done in one shot because of the nature of the story. Please be warned that this story will start off very disturbingly. Very disturbingly. But I can almost promise that if you stay with it till the end you will be happy. I know it won't seem like that in the beginning but really it will make you happy in the end so I ask that you reserve judgment until you have read the whole thing. Please don't stop because you think that it has turn sour on you in the beginning. Now with that being said. There are 4 character in this story. Will and Sonny of course and Billy and Jonny. Because there is a great deal of jumping back and forth I have label each section as a Billy section or a Jonny section to make it easy to know who the story is revolving around at that time. Again please reserve judgement until you have read the whole thing.

Will/Sonny

"Well thank you for coming over and keeping me company while John is away." "Marlena says. "It get so lonely in here when he is away." "Grandma any chance we get to visit with you to fine with us." Will say. "He's right Marlena we love spending time with you." "I think you're the only sane person in our two families combined." Sonny says. "Oh stop that." Marlena says as she slaps Sonny on the shoulder playfully. "Now come here give me a hug goodbye." Will gives the first followed up by Sonny. "Okay you drive safely and I will see you both on Sunday for brunch at the new place in the square." "We will be there Will says." "I love you grandma." "I love you to Marlena." Sonny say. "I love you both too...now go it is late...and Sonny has to open in the morning." "Okay see you Sunday." Will and Sonny say over each other. "Okay goodnight sweetheart." Marlena says then closes the door.

"So your grandma really misses John when he away?" Sonny says as he pulls out onto the street.. "Yeah they are a lot like us soulmates." "Just meant to be together." Will says. "Hey can you pull in here...I want to get some mints." "My mouth taste like a whole clove of garlic exploded in it." "I love my grandma but she can not cook to save her life." "But she just doesn't know it." Sonny pulls into a spot right in front of the convenience store. "Hey could you grab me an a bottle of water while you in there."Sonny asked. "Can do...be right back." "Sonny watches Will as he walk to the back wall to the refrigerated section. He stares at him in wonder. Thinking about how lucky he was to find Will. And the fact that those jeans make his already perfect ass look even better if that is possible. He watches him pay and sees him smiling at the girl behind the counter. "Forget it babe that hunk of man is all mine and you don't have the right equipment to please him." he says to himself. Will comes walking back toward the car. Sonny notices and speaking out loud to himself "Those jeans even make his perfect package look even more perfect." Will opens the door and gets in. "I saw that chick checking you out." "Hey what can I say ...I got what she wants...but to bad for her ...you got what I want." Will say. "You got that right and don't you forget it." Sonny replies. Sonny backs out of the parking space and drives across the parking lot and merges back onto the road to head home. "You want a mint?" Will ask as he offers the open tin to Sonny. "What are you telling me I have bad breath."Sonny asks jokingly. "Yeah, you want a mint." Will says laughing. "Well I guess I will have to take one now." "So is Chad closing tomo...Sonny watch out."

"Yeah we are going to need a coroners bus...neither one of them made it." The EMT says.

"What about the truck driver?" the officer asked. "Just a few scratches but drunk." "Looks like he crossed the median and drove right into these two.

Marlena is in bed and hears the doorbell ring. She gets up and grabs her robe. When she gets to the door she looks through the peep hole and sees Roman. She looks at the clock on the mantle and sees it is past midnight. She opens the door. "Roman what are you doing here so late?" "Can I come in?" "Oh certainly..sorry..come in." "What's going on...is something wrong?" Marlena ask concerned. "Why don't we have seat?" Roman says. Marlena walks over to the couch and sits down. "What's this about Roman...what's wrong." "Marlena there has been an accident involving Will and Sonny." "Oh my God...let me get dressed I will go with you right now to the hospital." Marlena starts to rise but Roman puts his hand on her arm. "Their not at the hospital." Roman says. "What do you mean they aren't at the hospital?" "Marlena, neither survived the accident." "Both were pronounced dead at the scene." "That can't be...I just saw them tonight..we had dinner together everything was fine..there has to be a mistake Roman..it has to be someone else..you have bad information." "Marlena it's true...I saw them myself." Marlena stands up..in shock..."No you must be wrong...they can't be gone Roman..he just can't be ...not Will or Sonny." "We were going to have brunch on Sonny at that new place in the square." She continues to talk as if nothing had happen that this is all just a mistake. Roman walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and she breaks down.

As they walk away from the grave site Marlena approaches Victor. "Victor." "Oh Marlena...I am so sorry for your loss" "And your Victor." " I just wanted to thank for arranging to have them buried next to each other." She say. "I wouldn't have it any other way Marlena." "They meant the world to each other they should be together forever." Victor says. Marlena gives Victor a firm loving hug. "Thank you so much it was beautiful." Marlena say. "You're more than welcome." "You will be coming back to the mansion now won't you." "Yes John and I will be there...I just want to spend a little more time with Will and Sonny before I leave." She says as she wipes a tear off her cheek.

Billy

"Julie call Dr. Grayson stat...send him to room 413." Penny says as she runs down the hall. She pushes the door open and see her patient sitting up with his eyes wide open just looking around confused. Almost immediately Dr Grayson runs in. He stands there staring in amazement. "Where am I?" The patient asked. "You are at Cliffview hospital." Grayson replies. "What am I doing here?" "That is a long story but first I need to ask you a few questions?" "Penny could you take his vitals please." The doctor continues."What day is it?" The patient thinks..."it should be ...Wednesday the 4th right?" "What year is it." "It is 2011, May 2011." "And what is your name?" "It's...it's...I can't remember...why cant' I remember." He starts to become agitated...the heart monitor beeps increase. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER." Dr Grayson walks over and places his hand on the patient's shoulder." "Please just stay calm." "This may just be a temporary condition." he say. The doctor keeps his hand on the patient's shoulder. "Your name is Billy Thoron." "The date is March 12th 2013." "What?" "I don't understand." "Mr Thoron you were in a motorcycle accident on May 3rd 2011." "Since that time you have been in a coma."

"I don't know why you are asking me for help."she says. "Well Ms Thoron you were listed as next of kin on his medical form."Grayson tells her. "I'm his cousin." "I haven't seen him in...close to 7 years." "Hell I don't even know if I would recognize him." "Well could you at least visit him...you might jar a memory or something."Grayson pleads. "What memory...I think I have seen him maybe 20 times in my life."she retorts. "Well be that as it may could you at least just see him and see what happens?" Dr Grayson says. "Fine but I can tell you it won't make one damn bit of difference." she says rudely."Thank you ..if you will follow me please."

They approach Billy's room Dr Grayson entered first followed by Susan Thoron. "Oh great another doctor to poke and prod me." "No Billy this is your cousin Susan, Susan Thoron." "Sorry I don't know her." Billy says dismissively. "See I told you this was a waste of time" she says as she turns to leave. Dr Grayson gently grabs her arm. "Ms Thoron...perhaps you could tell Billy something about himself..that might help him to remember" "Jesus Christ I told you I don't even know him...never mind him knowing me." "I have to go." "Hope things work out for you buddy." She say as she exits and walks down the hall to leave. "Okay doc that didn't work..so when can I get out of here?" "Well I would like to run a few more"..."No no more of your friggin test." "I am done with the tests." "So give me a date when can I get out of here?" "Where will you go Billy...you have no family other than the rude woman that was just here." asked. "Well a lawyer came by yesterday and told me that my family had set up a trust fund for me and when I turned 21 I would have access to it." "Yes I am well aware of the lawyer coming we called him." "He was to handle matters should you not recover." "Well I have recovered and now I would like to get out of here." "Billy you don't even know where you are?" "How are you going to cope outside." "I know I am in Portland Maine." "I will figure out the rest once I get out of here." Dr. Grayson is not offering up any medical reason for him to stay.

"Look doc..am I healthy?" Billy asks. "Yes you have gotten most of your muscle mass back all your vitals have been stable for a month now and there's nothing medically wrong with you...but it is the psychological and emotional things that worry me right now." says. "Look you can't force memories back into my head." "And laying in this bed is not doing me any good." "So I say you cut bait and let me leave."Billy insist. Though hesitant the doctor agrees. "Fine...I will sign the papers for you to be released tomorrow." says. "But I want to see you back here in one week...is that understood." "Yup one week back here." "Got ya." Billy says "Do you have any transportation for when you leave?" the doctor asks. "Yeah the lawyer said that I was to call him when I was being released." "He would send a car for me."Billy tells him then continues. "There are some papers to sign and some will stuff from my parents." "Well perhaps he could assist you in making some living arrangements." "Yeah I'll talk to him about that." Billy say placating the doctor. "Fine...I will be by to see you before you leave tomorrow." "Okay I will still be here, thanks."

Jonny

"Where did they find him." the ER doctor asks as he and the EMT wheeled him in on a gurney. "Some hunters found him in at the base of a rock cliff." "It looks like he fell." "When they found him they stated that he was dead, they couldn't get a pulse but who knows for sure." They said that the body was warm so they didn't think he had been dead too long so they administered CPR and they got a pulse again." "But there is no telling how long he went without oxygen if was in fact dead at all." "The only thing in his favor was that it was below freezing..but who knows." "Okay we got it from here...thanks." "Oh doc we checked for ID but found nothing." "So it's a John Doe." the EMT stated "Okay thanks." the doctor replied.

"Okay first we have to get him stable and then we have to run a full ct scans to see what internal damage there might be." "Okay people let's go." the doctor ordered.

A weeks have past since John Doe was brought in. "Scans showed 3 broken ribs...a hairline fracture of the tibia, a broken ankle, and two broken fingers on his right hand and his facial injuries which you can see." the nurse told the on call doctor for the floor. "Fortunately he was wearing a helmet so his only cranial damage was a concussion." "But other than those things he seems to be in good health." "Has he spoke yet?" "Not really coherently." "He fades in and out." "And we still don't know who he is." "There haven't been any missing person reports for him." the doctor asked. "Nothing." "The police have even checked neighboring states and nothing."the nurse says "Have they tried the news, or any media outlets?" "They are starting that now but right now there really is no way to tell what he looks like...so all they can give are descriptions." "So I am not expecting much on that front." the nurse says. "Okay ...well I will check back later and see where we are." "Okay..I will page you if there is any changes." "Thanks." the doctor says as he walks away.

"We finally have an ID on our John Doe." the charge nurse said. "His name is Jonny Skirikia, not even sure I am pronouncing that right." "How did they find out?" one of the nurses asked. "They found a truck about 2 miles from where they found him." "Some people said it had been sitting in the parking lot for about a week so they finally called the cops." "Anyone notify the next of kin?" another nurse asked. "There trying to find someone." "But they aren't having any luck." "Seems his parents past about about 3 years ago."

"Mr Skirikia..can you hear me?" the doctor asked as he flash his penlight over the eyes of the patient. "What happen...where am I...? the patient asked. "Mr Skirikia I am Dr Peterson, you are at Stonebrook hospital in Wells Maine." "You are a lucky man Mr. Skirikia, you had quite the fall off a cliff." "I don't understand...what are you talking about?" The doctor proceeds to explain the circumstance of why the patient is in the hospital what injuries he has sustained and their inability to locate a next of kin. "We were hoping you could help us locate someone to let them know you are okay." the doctor said. The patient with a confused look on his face says "I have no idea." "What do you remember?" the doctor asked. "I can only remember as far back as waking up here." the patient says with fright in his voice. "That's okay...give it a little time...it will come back...you had quite a concussion." the doctor say. "But why can't I remember anything?" "Well it could just be your brain trying to protect itself from further shock so it can heal." "Let's just give it some time."

Billy

"Okay so I am here what's the deal...what do I have to sign...who do I have to see?" Billy says to the lawyer. "Well Mr Thoron there are a few things we have to go over." "Is this going to take long?" Billy asked agitatedly. "I'm sorry sir do you have plans, someplace you have to be..someone to meet?" the lawyer give back at him. "I'm sorry sir..I know you are only trying to help me...and I do appreciate that really I do but I am just frustrated and I need some answers and I am not getting them." Billy says apologetically. "I understand sir and maybe if you have some questions I might be able to help you." "I have worked for your family for going on 30 years...since before you were born so if you have some questions give them to me and let's see what I can do, but for now we need to settle your legal and financial issues first." "Okay I understand thank you go ahead."Billy says calmly.

The lawyer proceeds to explain to Billy about his trust and how it is to be distributed, about how the family home was sold and the proceeds were placed in his trust. Then addressed other financial concerns. Once that has been clearly stated and Billy understands the lawyer moves on to one last item that was willed to Billy upon his father's death. "The last item I have to address is something your father left you." "We were to hold on to it and if after 3 years if you had not recovered we were to sell it and again put the proceeds into your trust." "What is it?" Billy asked. "It is your father's car." "The reason he bequeathed this to you was because it was the very first new car your father bought with his own money and paid for in cash." "He held onto it for sentimental reason." "And he kept that car in mint condition during his entire ownership." "We have maintained the car since your accident." "We have had someone looking after it for these past two years." "So right now the car in the exact same condition it was in when your father last drove it." Reaching into his desk draw the lawyer takes out a set of keys. And passes them to Billy who takes them and looks and sees it is a Cadillac. "It is a 1980 Cadillac Seville." "The mechanic charged with taking care of it is dropping it off right now in the parking garage." "I will bring you to it once we have concluded our business here."

"Well now that we have gotten all the legalities taken care of please let me see if I can help you with any personal questions." Billy start to fire off his questions one by one. He had the usual questions. When did his parent die how did they die how did they become so wealthy, are there any relatives alive on either side of his family. The lawyer told Billy everything he or his firm knew about the extended family of which it would appear his cousin was the only one alive. "I feel bad that I can't feel anything about what you are telling me." "I don't remember my parents at all." "I don't even have an image in my head as to what they look like or what they were like." Billy say. Well I have a file here that I will give you when we are finished and it will have a picture of both your parents." "What I can tell you about both of your parents is that both were very caring and loving people." "Your mother and father came to see you every day since you had your accident." "When you mother died your father took it very hard and in my opinion it lead to his early death." "He never really recovered after your mother passed. "He still came to see you everyday until he became infirmed and was unable to make the visits." the lawyer conveyed. "But they both had to be pretty young." "Yes you mother died when she was 40 and your father at 42." "Okay just a few more question and I will let you go." "No please take all the time you need." the lawyer says.

"Do you know where they came from originally ...maybe where they met..where I was born..anything of that nature." Billy asked. "Well I actually anticipated your questions and had my staff do some research." The lawyer takes a file from his briefcase and opens it. "Let's see...your family was originally from Illinois a small town called Salem." "You were actually born there but they move away when you were only 2." "That was when they moved here to Maine and lived here until they passed." "They are buried about 2 miles from your former home." "What about my house here...can I have that address?" "I just want to drive by it..and see if anything clicks." "I won't stop or anything..I just want to see if I can remember it at all." "Certainly...it is all contained within this file." "I have had my secretary run off a copy for you to take with you." the lawyer told him as he passed a duplicate of what he was holding and reading from. "Thank you for that I appreciate it." Billy said. "Well I guess we are done here." Billy said as he stands up. "Well Mr Thoron if you have any questions or if anything should come up please call me and I will assist you in anyway I can." the lawyer offered. "Thank you for all you have done for my family and for me...I sincerely appreciate it." Billy says. "Well then let me take you to your car." the lawyer says as he leads Billy to the parking garage. "So tell me do you know what you are going to do now Billy?" "Well first I am going to drive by the old house see what happens and then I think I will start in Salem and see where that leads me."

Jonny

It has been almost a month and a half since Jonny's accident. His casts have been removed..he has been going through physical therapy and his facial injuries are almost completely healed. He still has not recovered any of his memory and at first it became a large obstacle to overcome but he has come to grips with it and is dealing with it better now. "Well Jonny you seem to be progressing along nicely." "You should be able to leave in about a week I would say." the doctor told him. "Great because I am getting major cabin fever here." "Do you have any idea what you are going to do once you are out of here." the doctor asked. "Well I have no real plans." "I have been checking into my situation with the help of some of your nurses and it seems I have squirrelled away some money not a lot but enough to survive on until I can get squared away somewhere." "Do you have any idea where that somewhere might be." "Well again with the help of one of your nurses I found out some things about myself." "I found out where my family came from originally so I was thinking of heading there and see if anyone maybe recognizes me." "Well that is a rather small needle in a very large haystack don't you think." the doctor states. "Well apparently not as large a haystack as you might think." "It is very small town in Illinois called Salem." "So I am hoping if it is small enough someone might know me..and help fill me in some areas." Jonny says. "Well let's hope that works out for you." "Ah I see your therapist is here so I will leave you to it." "I'll be back to see you tomorrow." the doctor says as he leaves. "So you ready to be tortured some more Jonny? the therapist asks. "Let's do it..the soon it is done the quicker I can get out of here."

Billy

Billy's first stop upon driving out of the parking garage was to head to an electronic store to buy a GPS for his car. He was shocked at the condition the car was in when he saw it. Had you not known it was a 30 year old car you would swear it just rolled off the lot. He at first thought the lawyer was severely overstating the condition...but when he saw it he could tell that the lawyer was severe...but in understating it's condition. Once Billy made his purchase of the GPS he plugged it into the lighter outlet went through the setup routine he plugged in his first destination, his old home.

He drove around a few times hoping to get some flicker of recognition from the structure but nothing came. He was disappointed and even angry. He was feeling guilty that he couldn't bring any emotional connection to anything. He didn't feel bad his parents were dead because he doesn't remember them. He didn't feel like he missed anyone or anyone missed him because he didn't know anyone and no one had come to see him in the hospital. He actually wondered if perhaps he was just not a good person and that was why he was alone. He decided that this portion of his attempt of self discovery was not going anywhere so he broke out the file the lawyer had given him located the address in Salem that was provided and tapped it into the GPS. Speaking to no one but himself he said, "Well next stop Salem, let's hope you can clear this fog I am in." "In 200 feet turn left on Eagleton street" the GPS voice instructed him. "You got it Ms GPS, left in 200 feet it is."

Jonny

"Well, so today is the big day" the nurse said as she came to take Jonny's vitals just one more time before he was discharged. "Well all dressed and everything already I see." "You got that right...no offense...but I want out of here bad." Jonny said. "I don't blame ya...I am only here 8 hours and I can't wait to get out." the nurse said with a laugh. "So you already Jonny?" the doctor said as he walked into the room. "More than ready doc ..I am chomping at the bit to get out of here." "Well I just signed the papers you just need to stop at the nurses station on your way out and you are free to go." the doctor told him. "Well let's get to it." Jonny said as he got up from the side of the bed and headed for freedom.

Once out of the hospital he grabbed one of the cabs out front and gave the driver the address the police had provided him of the impound yard that his truck was parked in. Driving out of the lot he tapped on the GPS system that was installed in the dash tapped on favorites to see if there was a home destination. He found it and tapped on the icon. The calculating screen came up and then the map appeared. "Please drive the highlighted route." the GPS voice told him.

He arrived at his apartment complex and walked in the front entrance. The main office was to his right so he entered. "Oh Mr Skirikia it is good to see you again." the apartment manager said. "We have done as you requested." "The boxes are in the back and ready to be picked up." "Well thank you for that...now do I owe you people anything." "No sir we are all square." the manager said. "Okay well then thank you and you said my stuff was in back?" "Yes sir." "Okay." Jonny said as he walked out.

Once his truck was packed he took papers containing the information that the nurse helping him gave him. He searched for the address in Salem that she found. He plugged it into the GPS and waited. "Please drive the highlighted route." "Turn right in 300 feet." the voice told him. Here goes nothing he said to himself and took off.

Billy

It took Billy a day and half to get to Salem. He only stopped once on the side of the road to take a nap for 2 hours and then got right back on the highway. His GPS originally told him it would be about 18 hours but with road construction and traffic it doubled that time, Had he known that he would have stopped at a motel for the night. When he pulled into town he was too tired to start his investigation so he checked into the Salem Inn and get some much needed sleep.

Jonny

Jonny arrived in Salem at about 9 pm. Not really alert enough and it being dark already he decided to just get a room for the night. He checked into the Salem Inn to crash. He would start his search tomorrow.

Billy

Billy is restlessly rolling around in bed. Every time he closes his eyes and is about to fall asleep he gets these quick flashes. He keeps getting images of the same face in his mind. He has never seen this person before at least he doesn't think he has. Always this dark hair man. In these dream he seems to know him and is attracted to him. He finally surcumbs to sleep and his dream become much more intense. He finds himself in a passionate session with this stranger. They are making love and this dark haired man is looking down at him. He speak once.."I love you Will." Billy bolts up in bed. He's shocked to discover that he has actual ejaculated. He had a wet dream, something he hasn't had since he was in his early teens. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He stare at himself in the mirror but doesn't see himself looking back he sees someone else looking at him. A blonde man with blue eyes. Billy reaches his hand out to touch the mirror image and as soon as his fingers touch the glass he sees himself again. The face he only remembers since he was woke up from his coma.

Jonny

Jonny gets into his room...and from sheer exhaustion just falls into bed. He doesn't even attempt to undress. Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow he is asleep. Almost instantly he is in a dream state. He is in some sort of coffee house...he is servicing people as they come up to the counter. Then without any continuity he looks up and sees this blonde man standing there smiling at him. He instantly becomes aroused. He puts his hand out and the blonde takes it..and leads him out from behind the counter, then another skip in continuity and he is in an office he is now naked and he is making love to this blonde. Then the blonde speaks to him. "I love you Sonny." He too bolts up in bed and finds that he has had a wet dream. He gets out of bed and goes to clean up. And like Billy he stares at himself in the mirror. But also like Billy it is not his face looking back at him...it is a dark hair man. He stares at his features. He doesn't recognize them. He leans down to splash cold water on his face and when he comes up he is now looking at his face..the face he remembers.

Billy/Jonny

It's 7am and Billy approaches the front desk. "Good morning." "Good morning sir how can I help you." "Yeah I was wondering where is a good place to get a cup of coffee around here?" "Hey I was just about to ask the same thing." Billy looks behind him and sees a stranger but he sees more...he see recognition. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Billy asked. Jonny smiles."I was just about to ask you the same thing." They stare at eachother for a bit longer..and then Billy haltingly turns back around to the clerk afraid if he moves too fast this person will be gone before he has a chance to look at him again. "Yes...sorry... good coffee place?" Billy asked. "Well gentlemen that would the Common Grounds coffee house." "If you want to walk it is about 5 minutes from here." "Just take a right when you step outside and then your first right again..and just walk straight..it will be right at the end on the right." "Thank you." Billy says. He turns to leave and Jonny speaks up. "Hey mind if I join you?" Billy actually breathes a sigh of relief. He wanted to asked this stranger to join him but was too nervous. "Sure. Names Billy by the way" he says as he extends his hand. "Hi Billy names Jonny." "Well hello Jonny nice to meet you." They shake hands and both hold it a bit longer than normal. They leave together and follow the clerks direction. "So you from around here?" Jonny asked. "Well that's a bit tricky to answer...from what I know...I was born here...but left when I was 1 or 2." "I have been living in Maine most of my life." Jonny starts to laugh a bit. "So that's funny for you...well you going to be an easy audience to please."Billy says. "No I'm sorry I am not laughing at you ...it is I am here from Maine also and it seems my family came from here originally." Jonny says. "Well that's weird."Billy says. As they walk they talk about where they come from in Maine...and how they liked it there. They arrive at the coffee house and walk in. It's not too crowded.

"What'll you have..it's on me...since I invited myself."Jonny says. Billy laughs a bit. "Just stright old black please." "Black it is then, hey grab that table over there at the end of the counter." "I'll bring it them over." Jonny says. As he is walking to the counter he suddenly realizes this is the place in his dream. He gets a shiver and is almost nervous. He arrives at the counter. "What'll you have?" the tall dark hair man behind the count asked. Jonny is struck speechless for a moment. "I'm sorry ..who are those two people in that picture on the wall behind you.? Jonny asked. "Oh the dark haired one was my partner and friend his name was Sonny Kiriakis and the blonde was also a friend and Sonny's boyfriend his name is...Jonny stops him...Will right?" Jonny realizes that that is the face of the man he made love to last night in his dream. "Yeah did you know him?" Jonny doesn't answer. So Chad continues."They were both killed by a drunk driver a while back."

Jonny stare at Sonny's image and sees the face he saw in the mirror last night. Then shifts his gaze to Will. "Sorry but did you tell me what you wanted?" Chad asked. "Oh no...I am sorry." Jonny says with his eyes still on Will. "Yes...a black and a mocha latte please." "Coming right up." Chad says. Jonny is starting to shake. Billy notices that something is wrong and quickly goes over to him. "Are you okay man...you look like you are about to pass out." Jonny won't take his eyes off the picture. Billy turns to follows Jonny eyes to the picture on the wall. He sees the face of the man he was making love to last night and then see the face of the man in the mirror. "Who are they?" Billy asks just as Chad comes back with their drinks. Chad hears the question and points to Will and says that is Will Horton and that is..."Sonny" Billy interrupts him. "Yeah...do you two know these guys?" Chad asked again. Billy doesn't know what to say so he just give a vague..."Not sure...we might." He takes the two drinks and heads to the table. Jonny now recovered a bit takes out his wallet and pays Chad and head to the table.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jonny says. They stare at each other and as they hold their gaze they begin to see not the person they came in with but the person they saw in their dreams. "Sonny is that you?" Billy asks. "Yes Will it is me." Sonny replies. Sonny reaches his hand out across the table and Will places his hand in Sonny's. Will grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him up and drags him...with very little resistance from Sonny. Will pulls him to the corner beside the coffee house andl pushes Sonny against the wall pressing his body against him and kisses him. Tears are running down both their faces. Their hands aren't groping..there is no need for sex...they only thing they need now is to know that the other is there.

Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him back to the inn. They walk into Sonny's room and they both go to the bed. They climb on and just look at each other. "I can't believe you're here" Will says. "What is the last thing you remember?" Sonny asks. "Leaving the convenience store where I bought mints because grandma Marlena put way too much garlic in the sauce." "What is the last thing you remember?" Will asked. Sonny laughs. "The last thing I remember was how hot your ass looked in your jeans." Will let's out a laugh. "Yeah I seem to remember how hot you feel in my ass." He says as he pushes Sonny back on the bed. Sonny stops. "What's wrong babe?" Will says looking down at the confused look on Sonny's face. "How are we going to explain this too our families?" "You know what...we can worry about that in a few hours...after we finish here." Sonny looks into those blue eyes. "Maybe it can wait until tomorrow in fact." Sonny say. "Now you're talking." Will says.


End file.
